One Card Left to Play
One Card Left to Play is the 14th and final chapter in Max Payne 3. Plot The mission starts as Detective Wilson De Silva drops off Max at the Piratininga Airport in downtown Sao Paulo. Max enters the airport in disguise, but UFE commando officers see through his disguise and they begin chasing him until he rides on the baggage conveyor. Max takes off his jacket and loads his gun. UFE officers are surrounding the baggage room and are ordered to kill Max but he kills all of the special forces. Max enters the office area of the airport where more UFE officers are. The officers are subsequently killed in the emerging shootout. Max then reaches to the bathroom to find painkillers and Anders Detling (appears if you find him in previous chapters). A cutscene triggers as Max emerges into a concourse as an area in the airport where the UFE special forces are evacuating all passengers in order to find Max. This leads to another massive shootout and Max quickly escapes the area. Max comes aboard a train station which the UFE are surrounding. Max kills the special forces before aboarding the train. While on the train, more soldiers shoot at Max and he quickly eliminates them. A cutscene triggers as tear gas is on the train and Max carefully escapes before it explodes as more members approaches Max and are killed. Max arrives at the station as Armando Becker and Victor Branco aboards a private jet to leave Brazil. Max finally catches them and a shootout occurs. After managing to kill Becker's army, Becker launches a grenade as Max jumps in the air. Max sucessfully detonates it, blowing Becker's arm off. Max, blood-splattered, rises up to execute the badly burned Becker as the player has a choice to shoot him or let him die. De Silva picks up Max to chase Victor's jet as he grabs Becker's grenade launcher. Max fires grenades at the remaining UFE members and into the jet's engine, subsequently crashing the plane. The two finds Victor alive, but injured. As Max is about to execute Victor but is convinced not to by De Silva. Max spares Victor but he taunts Max saying "you know I'll walk" claiming that he will face and win all the charges then walk away as a free man. Max responds by making him walk with a "limp" by breaking his leg which results Victor screams in agony. A week later, Max is in Bahia watching the news in a outside bar about Victor was hanged dead (unknown whether he was committing suicide or resulting that he was killed by other prisoners). Max then leaves the bar and is ready to move on with his life. Boss Fight Strategy Your bullets will you not able dent/shoot through his riot shield. Becker is dangerously armed with a Grenade Launcher and will actually not only do high damage but it can stun Max if he is caught by the blast. In order to bring down Becker, all you have to do is to kill all the officers Becker sends to kill you but be careful, he will shoot grenades at you. Be sure to enter Bullet Time and shoot the grenades that he shoots you. Try to move to cover from cover. Because some troops will try to flank you if you give them an opportunity to do that. Once you succeed killing all UFE members, a small cutscene will show that Max Payne jumping from the stairs then immediate goes to bullet time. After bullet time was initiated, shoot the grenade that Becker that shoots. After that it's decision time. You can either spare or kill Becker. Either way he will die with his wounds even if spared but it will not take effect on the game's ending. Character Appearances *Max Payne *Wilson Da Silva *Armando Becker *Victor Branco Other Appearances *Ex-cop Enemy encounters *UFE Video Walkthrough Collectibles Trivia *After meeting an Ex-cop in the bathroom. If the player re-enters the bathroom, the Ex-cop has disappered out of nowhere. *Sparing a "dis-armed'" man will earn a player a Bad Day Becker multiplayer deathmatch skin and also a secret achievement/trophy (see obtainable trophies below). Obtainable Achievements/Trophies You Push A Man Too Far (secret) Don't Shoot A Dis-Armed Man 5 Gamerscore / Bronze Trophy The Road Kill Behind Me Total Everything On The Runway 10 Gamerscore / Bronze Trophy Part III Complete Complete Part III Of The Story 20 Gamerscore / Bronze Trophy Category:Levels Category:Max Payne 3 Levels